Red luminescent materials are known in the art; red emitting LEDs (light emitting diodes) are also known in the art, and are for instance described in WO2006106467. WO2006106467 describes a light emitting device comprising: a light emitting diode (LED) portion comprising: a first (AlxGa1-x)1-yInyP epitaxial layer of a first conductivity type formed on a growth layer, the growth layer having a lattice constant greater than that of GaAs; an active layer epitaxially grown over the first (AlxGa1-x)1-yInyP epitaxial layer, wherein the active layer comprises one or more layers of material comprising any combination of Al, Ga, In, and P, such that the active layer has a lattice constant greater than the lattice constant of GaAs and approximately equal to the lattice constant of the growth layer, and wherein the active layer emits visible light; and a second epitaxial layer of a second conductivity type grown over the active layer. The visible light is especially red light.